bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Minor or Recurring Deceptikuta
This Article is about any minor or reacurring Deceptikuta that appear in ManiacToaLaco's Transonicle series. The Deceptikuta are the sworn enemies of the Autotoabots. This list is in alphabetical order. If you see that some Deceptikuta that you deem minor or reacurring missing from this list, feel free to add your own! Also, add to any of the ones that have no information. 41lu 41lu was a Deceptikuta in Transonicle 2. She attacked Jaller at his college, and chased Jaller and Takua, who met Hahli on the way, all the way into a car, (briefly meeting Daedulus and Enderth on the way, although they got attacked by Pohatubee.) Hahli manages to kill 41lu as they drove got away from the college. 41lu was a scout sent by Soundprah. She was a parody of Alice. Barritax Barritax was a Deceptikuta who appeara in all three Transonicle installments. Barritax's first appearance was picking Frendox from Air Plane 1. He then watched Pohatubee transmoc at the power plant, and then had a argument with Frendox, threatening to crush him. The next day, he attacked Jaller in a parking lot, who was saved by Pohatubee. Barritax followed them, and fought Pohatubee, who beat him. Barritax doesn't do much until Nihiscream calls on the Deceptikuta, which Barritax heads to meet. He was the the Deceptikuta on the freeway, where he tried to knock Hydraxhide off the freeway. The Autotoabot weapon master simply rammed him off the freeway. Barritax was with the other surviving Deceptikuta when Nihiscream told them he was leaving the planet for reinforcments. While this all happened in Transonicle, he breifly appeared in Transonicle 2: Revenge of Icarax following Pohatubee to Jaller's College. In Transonicle 3, Soundprah sends him to attack Jaller. His alternate mode was a Saleen Mustang Police car, and he was the spoof of Barricade. Blacktaka Blacktaka appeared in Transonicle. He was the first Deceptikuta (and Metrutronion) to appear in the story, attacking the SOCKS base in Voya-Nui. He destroyed the base, but did not find the information he was looking for. He later watched Hewkii and his team be rescued by a helicopter after they beat Spinok. Blacktaka later appeared when Nihiscream called the Deceptikuta. He attacked the Sector 6 base, then bowed before Makutatron along with Nihiscream, Sleedat and Dreaddude. He was present at the battle of Lego City, scaring the Autotoabots, then fighting Dakama Prime. He was with his master and Nihiscream when they cornered Jaller on top of the building. He chased Jaller after he had been rescued by Matanui Prime. Hewkii, Galcee and a couple F-22 Raptors killed the Giant Deceptikuta before he could catach Jaller. Blacktaka transmoced into a Mh-53 Pave-Low Helicopter, and was the spoof of Blackout. He was succeded by his cousin Grindtaka, who was killed in the forest battle. Blitztran Blitztran was a wacky German accented Deceptikuta from Transonicle 3. He helped Dreadinock reattach Shockvak's head to his body, and thus bring the Deceptikuta scientist to working condition. Bradak Bradak was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle. He first appeared in an army base with Wreckdak and Kreakkacrusher when Nihiscream calls the Deceptikuta. Bradak is next seen on the freeway with Wreckdak, Kreakkacrusher, Daedulus and Barritax. Bradak gets slowed down by having Wreckdak thrown at him. Ironically, he is the only one of the Deceptikutawho were on the freeway to make it to Lego City. He shot Kopatchet with a shell, but then was attacked by the Autotoabots, losing an arm, his shoulders rockets and eventually being knocked over. He gets back up and shot some more, but is killed by Pohatubee, several Matoran, Tahkan Metra and Phoenix Prime after he runs out of ammo on all his weapons. His alt mode was a A-1 Abrams tank, and was a spoof of Brawl. Crashinator Crashinator was a Deceptikuta turned Autotoabot in Transonicle 2. His alternate form was a giant robotic wolf.He was originally one of Soundprah's minions, and along with Savager he went to capture the AllShiny fragment from the PEST headquarters. After capturing the fragment, the two Deceptikuta ran into Hydraxhide and Kopatchet. Sleedat fly by and rescued Savager, but Crashinator was captured. Crashinator was interrogated, but forgotten about, and Kopatchet took him as pet. After Matanui Prime's death at the hands of Makutatron, Crashinator helped Kopatchet work on Omega Kaita. When Deceptikuta attacked the island and Kopatchet's lab started to fly away, Crashinator helped keep Deceptikuta off of it. At the battle of Voya-Nui, after the lab crashed and Omega-Kaita transmoced into his robot form and attacked the Zivonastator, Crashinator once more followed Kopatchet around, helping him find Pohatubee, Jaller, Hahli and Mataus. Ramzok attacked them and ransomed Jaller's parents. They freed Jaller's parents, but Ramzok attack, battling Pohatubee, Mataus and Koptachet, getting the upper-hand. Savager was returned, and was ready to help Ramzok kill the Autotoabot, but Crashinator jumped Savager. They battled in their animal forms, until Crashinator transmoced in his robot form, and fish-tailed Savager. He then whipped Ramzok with Savager's tail, which gave Pohatubee enough time to finish off the bouncing Deceptikuta. Pohatubee went after Jaller and Hahli. Kopatchet, Mataus and Crashinator went to follow, but were attacked by Makutatron. Makutatron beat all three of them, but Crashinator bravely stood up against the Deceptikuta leader. He was beaten back, and Makutatron ran after Jaller and Hahli. Kopatchet carried his knocked out friends to where the Autotoabots were regrouping. Jaller, Hahli and Pohatubee ran up, followed by Makutatron, who swatted Pohatubee away like a bee, then killed Jaller. The Autotoabots pushed Makutatron back, and Jaller came back to life. Jaller then revived Matanui, and Crashinator and the other Autotoabots watched Matanui defeat Icarax. He will return for Transonicle 3. Daedulus Daedulus appears in Transonicle and Transonicle 2. His first appearance is with Barritax in a city when Nihiscream calls the Deceptikuta. He is with Kreakkacrusher, Bradak, Wreckdak and Barritax on the freeway, chasing the Autotoabots. He fights Galcee, who tricks him into falling off of the freeway. He is later with the other surviving Deceptikuta at the end of Transonicle when Nihiscream leaves the Matoran planet for reinforcements. In Transonicle 2, he becomes partners with Enderth, attackig Jaller at his college. Pohatubee intervenes and defeats the duo. Along with Enderth, he attacks the Autotoabots when they go to help Matanui with Maktuatron. Even though they get beaten, they manage to slow the Autotoabots down enough so that they don't manage to rescue Matanui, who Makutatron kills. He is with Enderth at Makutatron's base at the Tohu Memorial. He will return for Transonicle 3, and will be partners with Enderth again.. His alt mode was a black Toyota truck, and he is a guest star. Dreaddude Dreaddude was the Dinosaur Deceptikuta in Transonicle. He first appeared when Blacktaka, Nihiscream and Sleedat met Makutatron on top of the Sector 6 base. He later appeared in Lego City, apparently attacking Lezz and Vakama Maximus on the outskirts of the city. He then attacked the Autotoabots, but then ran off when they overpowered him. He shows up again and bit off Vakama Maximus's arm. Then he had a battle with Hydraxhide, who he nearly killed, Hydraxhide managed to kill Dreaddude however, ending the overpowering Deceptikuta. Dreaddude was a guest star. Dreadinock Dreadinock appears in Transonicle 2. He is the captain of the Terragator, and has it head to the Matoran planet when Icarax is able to move around again. He stays on it for the entire battle of Voya-Nui, and doesn't do much. It's not know what he transmocs into. He is a charactor Maniac made himself, a spoof of the non-movie charactor Dreadwing. Dreadinock will return for Transonicle 3. Drones Numerous Deceptikuta Drones appeared in Transonicle 2: Normal Drones, Turret-Drones, Construcktikuta drones and Strikers. Normal drones, Turret-Drones and Strikers attack the small island the Autotoabots and PEST were using as a base, then "kill" Dakama and Phoenix Prime in a ciy, then help sink an aircraft carrier, and are present at the battle of Voya-Nui. Construcktikuta attack the Empire hotel Jaller's Parents were at, "killing" Blue Flame, then fight at the battle of Voya-Nui. Normal drones are fairly easy to destroy, and use a vareity of weapons. Turret-Drones are 3 drones that combine to form a turret, and need an operator. They can be used as anti-aircraft guns mostly, being used in lines at Voya-Nui. They can also shoot at smaller targets, but then their easier to be destroyed. Strikers look like Nihiscream, ablit with different colour-ations. They used mainly the same weapons as him, but appear to be even worse at close combat than he is. Contrucktikuta may be the physically strongest of the all the drones, but their the slowest, but also the best fighters. Most of the Construcktikuta are killed at Voya-Nui. Construcktikuta also have the ability to form the Zivonastator. Enderth Enderth is a Deceptikuta in Transonicle and Transonicle 2. Enderth first appears watching the Autotoabots at Jaller's house, informing Nihiscream about them. He later is called by Nihiscream along with the other Deceptikuta. He makes it to the Sector 6 base, and breaks in, breaifly attacking Pohatubee, who knocks him out. He appears again at the end, with the other surviving Deceptikuta, watching Nihiscream leave the Matoran Planet. In Transonicle 2, he becomes partners with Daedulus, attacking Jaller at the college. Pohatubee intervenes and defeats the duo. They later slow the Autotoabots down on their way to help Matanui. He and Daedulus are later seen at Makutatron's base at the Tohu Memorial. Enderth's alt mode is a Harley Davidson "fat Boy" motorcycle. He is a guest star. Fun fact; He believes Nihiscream is his brother continously in Transonicle, but doesn't mention it in Transonicle 2. He will continue to be Daedulus' partner in Transonicle 3. Flectadak Flectadak was a Deceptikuta in Transonicle 2. He was on the Terragator, and messed up on something, which causes Dreadinock to dislike him. It's unkown what he looks like, what he does or if he'll appear in Transonicle 3. Frendox Frendox was a Deceptikuta scout in Transonicle. He helped locate Jaller. He was a parody of Frenzy. Flufskiron Flufskiron was a Deceptikuta strategist and warrior from Transonicle 3. His alt mode was an Axalara T9. He was a famed and feared Deceptikuta general who apparently led the final attack on the Autotoabots during the war on Metrutron. He won the battle, although the AllShiny was launched into space. He then took control of a large amount of Deceptikuta, and kept them on the moon above the Matoran planet sometime after the battle of Voya-Nui. He was at odds with Nihiscream during this, and along with his subordinate Swiftinock, attempted to kill Nihiscream and his highest ranking Strikers. Nihiscream attack Flufskiron first, however, and they inadvertntly re-activated Norik Prime Grindtaka Grindtaka was a Deceptikuta in Transonicle 2. He was Blacktaka's cousin, and supposdly looked similar to him. He transmoced into an MH53 Pave Low Helicopter. He captured Jaller, Hahli and Takua after they finsihed talking to Dakama Prime, and brought the three to he newly reborn Makutatron and the newly annoyed Nihiscream. Matanui, Pohatubee, Dakama Prime, Phoenix Prime, Mataus and Onewaflap entered the building, and Matanui drove away with Jaller. Makutatron followed. Matanui let Jaller out, and Matanui then fought Makutatron in the woods. Makutatron called the Deceptikuta to him, and Grindtaka, along with Nihiscream and three of Nihiscream's Striker drones, answered. They all fought Matanui, and almost killed him several times, before Matanui severed Grindtaka's saw arm, which cut the head off of a Striker. Grindtaka had a few good hits on Matanui, but Matanui killed him. If he had lived but a few mintues more, he would've seen the death of Matanui at the hands of Makutatron. He was a parody of Grindor. Gunmetal Gunmetal was a Deceptikuta turned Autotoabot in Transonicle 2 who transmoced in an SR-72 Blackbird. Incredibly old, he was asleep in the archives where Jaller, 12345, Hahli and Takua found him. He teleported them along with Pohatubee, Onewaflap and Mataus to Voya-Nui, where they saw the Zivonastator and a massive Deceptikuta emcampment. They found an old temple which contained the Sun Matrix, but Gunmetal fell unconscious for some reasom before they he could see it. He woke at some point, and he managed to kill Protomaster and Spinnerhaul, before being wounded by Spinok and a giant Constructikuta. He gave his parts to Matanui to help Matanui kill Icarax. He was a Guest Star and Parody of Jetfire. Hakkanways Hakkanways was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. Hakkanways was in Ko-Metru, in collaborations with Subbteranisher. He is chased by Galcee, Tahuswipe, Mataus and Onewaflap. Tahuswipe kills Hakkanways after an extended chase. Hakkanways was a parody of the Deception Sideways, and died in the same way. Icarax Krekkacrusher Panrashot Panrashot was a Deceptikuta introduced in Three Matoran, Three Deceptikuta, some crabs and a bucket. He transmoced into a tank. For some reason, he, alogn with Daedulus and Enderth, were near Jaller's home, waiting. When Nixie, Nuhrii and Nuparu walked by, Panrashot decided to attack, after Nixie put a bucket on the end of his tank turret. Daedulus chased them to Jaller's home, where Pohatubee transmoced and fought him. They fought onto the street, where Daedulus hit Pohatubee with a bus and sent him flying down the street into Panrashot's feet. Panrashot was about to shoot Pohatubee as Daedulus and Enderth walked behind him, but the bucket on his tank turret weapon preventing him from shooting properly, which sent him, along with Enderth and Daedulus, flying into a Manas Crab pen. He will appear in Transonicle 3, presumably under Sleedat's command. He witneses Makutatron's rather embarrassing arrival on the planet, and probably would've killed Enderth and Daedulus if Sleedat hadn't been there. Paydoc Paydoc was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. He was (breifly) in command of a Deceptikuta camp in Voya-Nui, informing Makutatron that a Deceptikuta had found Jaller. Paydoc gives the Deceptikuta a promotion afterwards. He is next seen attempting to stop Jaller, Hahli and Takua from escaping the camp, but Pohatubee shoots him, and sends Paydoc flying. It's unknown what happens to him afterwards, but it can assumed he was killed, either by the chaos that was happening in the camp, the Autotoabots, or by the airstrike that happend afterwards. He was a parody of Payload, who did not appear in the movie. Protomaster Protomaster was a Deceptikuta in Transonicle 2. He transmoced into a cement mixer. He (presumably) was the leader of the Construcitkuta. He was killed by Gunmetal. Ramstrike Ramstrike was one of Nihiscream's Strikers in Transonicle 3. He was a parody of Ramjet and transmoced into an F-22. He's fairly incompetent, and Nihiscream doesn't like him much. He also spits when he talks, which annoys Nihiscream to no end. Ramzok Ramzok was a Deceptikuta Constructikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. He first appeared as one of the Construcktikuta who attack Blue Flame and Jaller's parents on top of the Empire hotel. He captured Jaller's Parents. Nihiscream told him to go with the other Construcktikuta to an aircraft carrier the Deceptikuta had captured. He next appears in Voya-Nui, attempting to capture Jaller using Jaller's parents to lure him into a trap. Pohatubee, Mataus and Kopatchet intervene, and fight Ramzok. Savager attempts to help Ramzok, but Crashinator fights Savager, and kills him. Crashinator whips Ramzok, which distracts him, and eventually leads Pohatubee to killing Ramzok. Ramzok's alternate mode was a bulldozer, which somehow led to him having springs instead of legs in Robot mode. Ramzok was a spoof of the Decepticon Rampage. Rumdox Rumdox is a Deceptikuta who appears in Transonicle 2. He tells Soundprah where Jaller's parents are after he overhears Jaller talking to them. It's unknown if he'll appear in Transonicle 3. His alternate form is not known, but he is supposedly very tiny, and considering he is a parody of Rumble, Frenzy's G1 counterpart, it's safe to assume he looks similar to Frendox. Savager Savager was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. Shockvak Shockvak was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2 and 3. He was a Deceptiktua scientist whose alt mode (depending on his body at the time) was a Metrutronian tank. He was a parody of Shockwave. Skystrike Nihiscream's second most trusted soldier. Skystrike was a Striker who appeared at the end of Transonicle 2 and had a secondary role in Transonicle 3. He was a parody of Skywarp. His alt mode was an F-22. Sleedat Sleedat is a Deceptikuta who appears in all 33 Transonicles. She transmocs in a Metrutronion jet, having not taken a new alternate form. She believes herself to be the most competent Deceptikuta, and is probably right. Soundprah Soundprah is a Deceptikuta who appears in Transonicle 2. He hacks a satelite, and sends 41lu, Crashinator, Savager and Rumdox to the Matoran planet. He continually received Transmissions from the Deceptikuta on the planet, and sent them to Icarax if nesacary. He is a parody of Soundwave, and will return for Transonicle 3. Spinok Spinok was Blacktaka's pet in Transonicle and Transonicle 2. He chased after the matoran who escaped from the base Blacktaka attacked, but defeated him. He next appeared in the Lego City battle, launched at Dakama by Blacktaka. Spinok then appeared in the battle of Voya-Nui, destroying 2 Matoran transports and possibly killing Ehyre. He was a parody of Scorponok, and it's unkown what happend to him after the battle. Spinnerhaul Spinnerhaul was a Deceptikuta Construcktikuta who appered in Transonicle 2. He is one of the Deceptikuta who go to the ocean floor to revive Makutatron. He is next seen attacking the Empire hotel that Jaller's parents and Blue Flame were at. He throws Blue Flame off the building. He is then at the battle of Voya-Nui, where he fights Gunmetal, stabbing the deserter, before having his head removed violently. He was a parody of Long Haul. Subbterranisher Subbteranisher was a Deceptikuta Construckitkuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. He landed in Ko-Metru, and the Matoran and Autotoabots attacked him, which he ignored, and he began to go on a rampage, destroying several streets in Ko-Metru before being knocked off the road by Matanui and then killed by Vakama Maximus. He was a parody of Demolisher. Sundox Sundox was a Deceptikuta Striker in Transonicle 2. He makes an appearance attacking a command tower on a aircraft carrier when the Deceptikuta attack. Nihiscream doesn't want him to attack it, so Nihiscream yells at him. It's not known what happens to him afterwords, if he survives the battle of Voya-Nui, or if he'll return for Transonicle 3. Being a striker, it's presumed his alternate form is a F-22. Is a parody of the G1 Seeker Sunstorm. Swerveinock Swerveinock was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. He, along with his companion found Jaller, Hahli and Takua, and brought them to Paydoc, who informed Makutatron. Swerveinock received a promotion, and bragged about it to his friend. His friend pushed him off the balcony they were on, and Swerveincok fell to his death, impaling himself on a pole, which led to the Deceptikuta fighting themselves. Swiftinock Swiftinock was Flufskiron's most trusted soldier during Transonicle 3. Thunderstrike Thunderstrike is Nihiscream's most trusted soldier, and a parody of Thundercracker. His alt mode was an F-22. (Dr.) Transraga Transraga was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle and Transonicle 2. Tren Krom Breifly mentioned to have had something horrible happend to him by Icarax in Transonicle 2. Viewdok Viewdok was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. Himself, along with some others, combined to form a camera, which Makutatron uses to make his anoucnment on all the TVs in Metru-Nui. Viewdok stayed at the Tohu Memorial for the course of the story. Wheeldax Wheeldax a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. He defected to the Autotoabots however, after he failed to get a piece of the AllShiny from Hahli. Hahli dragged him around in a box, and then Wheeldax helped them find Gunmetal. He was with them when they teleported to Voya-Nui, and was acidentaly knocked out by 12345, who stuck him in his pocket. Wheeldax will appear in Transonicle 3. He was a parody of Wheelie. Wreckdak Wreckdak was a Deceptikuta in Transonicle. He was with Bradak and Krekkacrusher when they were called by Nihiscream. He was on the freeway with Bradak, Krekkacrusher, Barritax and Daedulus, and along with Krekkacrusher, attacked Matanui. Matanui threw him into Bradak, which slowed Bradak down. He then attacked Matanui again after Matanui killed Krekkacrusher. Matanui shot Wreckdak in the face and brought down a piece of freeway on his head. It's unknown if Wreckdak survived. He a parody of Wreckage, who didn't appear in the movie. The Zivonastator The Zivonastator was a Deceptikuta who appeared in Transonicle 2. He was first seen by Jaller, Hahli, 12345 and Gunmetal, eating sand. Later, during the actual battle of Voya-Nui, he fought Omega-Kaita, who he defeated. Oddly enough, during his fight with Omega, the railgun that killed movie Devastator was fired on him, but it barely made a mark. Zivonastator then went to the pyramid, and started removing it's cover, to reveal the Sun Eaterer. Icarax, Nihiscream and Makutatron get on the pyramid, but are attacked by an upgraded Matanui Prime, Phoenix Prime, Dakama Prime and Blue Flame. Matanui ends up fighting Icarax near the Zivonastator, who is oblivious to them. Matanui removes one of his rockets, impales Icarax with it, and activates it, senidng Icarax flying into the mouth of the Zivonastator. Icarax's power makes him explode when he gets sawed up The Zivonastator's saw-mouth, which in turn knocks the Zivonastator out, and then he falls and impales himself on the Sun Eaterer, which begins to explode, destroying the Zivonastator for good. The Zivonastator was a parody of Devastator, but his role was changed greatly. Notes *Most Deceptikuta that Maniac can't find a BIONICLE counterpart to, he just adds the Dox, dak, ock or zak suffix. *Lots more Decpetikuta (along with drones) appear in the Transonicle series than in the movies. *The Deceptikuta seem to have a massive amount of giant space ships. 2 are destroyed in Transonicle 2, and they have an entire fleet of them in Transonicle 3. Category:Characters